Ashley Lewis
Ashley Lewis is the female reporter partner of Mark Wellace and close friend of Mark as well. While at first being a rookie, she would soon end up going with Mark to all kinds of reports. She had the habit of poking her nose on camera all the time. Biography Star Rider ZERO Season 1 She would be assigned by Horace Morrow as the new partner of Mark when the latter was forced to returning to field duty due to faltering subscription rates. As they were investigating a story in the East District called in by a female shopkeeper, who had been robbed already three times, Mark and her split up. She was horrified to find out that Mark had ended up in a shooting and despite them knowing each other that little she came to visit him a lot. When he underwent surgery to recieve those implants by ARCO Industries, she was the one who was going to drive him to a penthouse in the Chester Field Hotel, only to end up filming an accident that caused Mark to save the day by rescueing the kids, only to get badly burned himself. Discovering Mark however somehow had a regenerative healing ability after the implants, she drove him away. Two weeks later she and Mark would go on a report to view the meteor that had struck the water fountain in the park. At the park Ashley makes some pictures at the request of Mark, but they are soon forced to join a group of people behind a set off area by the CDC. As she meets the old partner of the former police contact of Mark, they are told to get a check up with the CDC. As she is being judged healthy and nothing happened, she and Mark leave and been promised he would be there for the meeting with Morrow. As he oversleeps (she thinks), she is scolded by Morrow for being there but without Mark. As she and Morrow discuss they discover a liquified armored warrior watching them but before even reacting, he is gone. Scolding Mark the next morning, she doesn't meet him up until after his hospital check-up and his apology to her. Meeting Morrow with Mark, they are shocked to discover they have been assigned to film a series of documentaries on ARCO Industries, due to being sponsored by them. A few days later Ashley is being picked up by Mark at her home on route to the bank heist at Drumont Holdings Bank. Arriving there she actually assists the NYPD by telling Captain Brack about previous bank robberies and the used tactics by the same gang each time. Brack concludes this tactic is at work here, leading Ashley to conclude the Venom Gang is at work here. When one of the hostages is released, she becomes one of the infected outside. She witnesses how the CDC arrives and more people from NYPD appears. When the crisis is over, she is cured by Dr. Leichter and told by Mark to scratch this story, they got a new one to work on. Ashley would be picked up by Mark to go to Dellaville and investigate the situation there, the village that was destroyed by the Firestorm Protocol of the US Government. There they would make loads of pictures, after Mark told her of some of the history behind the village and the situation. While she was making pictures, Mark would drop through the floor of a destroyed house. Scared of what would happen with Mark, she ultimately would be saved by Star Rider ZERO when infected people came for her. Guided back to the car, Star Rider ZERO promises her he will save Mark and she asks who or what he is, but Star Rider ZERO tells her he will tell her one time. She calls her boss and explains it all, but this would ultimately result in, after she caught up with Mark, in her and Mark being taken into custody by the government agents. Like Mark she would be taken into custody and questioned at The Cube facility, but unlike Mark, she had nothing to fear except for the agents having a huge file on her. She would later be released with Mark from the facility aided by a mysterious hacker that helped them escape. A few days later she would be picked up by Mark to go to a NYPD / DEA raid on a New York nightclub. She and Mark are introduced by Brack to Special Agent Milligan and Officer Levans and she and Mark would wait outside for the raid to conclude. Ultimately the raid would be ended, but Mark got an urgent call by Brack telling him to come inside. Presumably she stayed with the cars. After the news became knowledge about his family, Ashley joined Mark to his house where she witnesses Mark having a conversation with the kidnapper and he makes her promise not to inform the NYPD of this. Mark then shows her the files he had held underneath the floor and Mark then asks her to go to the NYPD and support his daughter in any way she can. Arriving at the precinct, Brack brings her up to speed on what happened and she visits Anne, which she gets somewhat more familiar to, but Anne tells her the only way to support is to get her out of there. She is told she is an even worse supporter then her father, but Ashley tells her that her father loves her and when Anne asks for her mother, Ashley decides not to tell of her accident. She does notice Mark leaving on a motor cycle and finds this weird as Mark doesn't own a motorcycle as far as she knows. She is later forced to give in and tell Brack of everything that happened sofar and would later arrive at the abandoned cement factory when Mark and Ben are free, being glad her partner didn't give up. She would arrive at the NYPD precinct when Captain Brack was going to hold a press conference regarding the attacks of the Black Archer. She is asked by Mark to keep an eye out for anything going on as he needs to visit his daughter. She is then asked by Mark to take Ben home and stay with him until he is back, which she gladly accepts. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Star Rider ZERO Category:New York Herald Appearances *Star Rider ZERO Category:Human Category:Female Category:Star Rider ZERO Category:New York Herald